peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Link The Faces of Evil (CDI)
PBG decides to review the terrible Link The Faces of Evil game for the CDI. Synopsis PBG doesn't think there is a single Legend of Zelda game that he doesn't love. A PBG with makeup on his face whispers about the Phillips CDI game. PBG makes hash tags jokes. PBG is talking about a bad Zelda game because to see something really good, you have to be able to see something bad. The game he has is bootlegged, and misspells Link. PBG throws the disc into the CDI, but it misses, so PBG edits the footage to show the disc in the CDI, and covers the empty space with a picture of a creepy pig. PBG introduces the bad cutscenes. PBG likes the Zelda series without the voice acting. PBG tries to make a YouTube Poop, and apologizes for it. The controls are terrible, and the controller sucks too. The controller gets stuck, and Link constantly jumps. PBG points out some of the errors in the game. They couldn't even get the rupee values correct. The start of the game involves farming for rupees. PBG finds some of the horrible controller scheme some more, as he ends up throwing bombs around like an idiot, and to open the menu, Link has to be crouching! Why not use all the buttons on the controller?! Some guy gave Link the magic sword, and PBG complains about how stupid this idea was. PBG gave up on finding out what he needed to do on his own, and used a guide online, where he found that he needed to collect 100 snowballs! The music at Tokyu Lighthouse is pretty cool, it sounds like music that would be used to run a marathon. PBG goes for a run before collapsing in a park covered in burgers. PBG thinks Link must be high after seeing the fairies and wonders what was in his burgers. PBG stopped playing after this, and when he came back, his game save was gone, and he had to start over again! He tries to bribe Brutalmoose, and SpaceHamster to play the game for him. SpaceHamster agrees. PBG continues playing, and sees a cutscene with skeletons - which are then killed in one hit! PBG wonders what the point of giving them a cutscene was. PBG got stuck in this room, and had to kill himself with falling rocks. The death scenes of the bosses are really bad. PBG has to re-watch most of these cutscenes just to understand what they are saying. PBG finds a woman's dad, and he appears to be dancing, so PBG joins in. PBG talks through the plot, and complains that the entire goal of the game, apart from beating Ganon is to see this guys house! It can even be seen from the map! It makes no sense as a Zelda game, and makes no sense as a stand alone game. PBG ignores most of the horrible things about this game, but is mad about the whole seeing the guy's house. Finally, PBG skips to the Ganon boss fight. Zelda is a horrible person to Link. Trivia * A question commonly asked to PBG and Jeff is whether or not Jeff actually was the one to play the game. He did not. This was mentioned when Jeff finally did play the game on PB&Jeff. Category:Zelda Month Category:Reviews Category:Videos